Steven & Frisk -- Undertale with Universe
by Jason17125
Summary: Reaching to the surface once again after a trip to the Underground gets the Undertale characters to arrive at Beach City. Once they'd arrived, they met a new ally named "Steven Universe" and his allies of Crystal Gems who are the guardians and protectors of the planet Earth - this could be quite an adventure, if it was even going to be told, anyway.
1. Prologue

**Update [8/30/16]: A while ago, I created a crossover between Undertale and Steven Universe. Just to let you all know, I am a HUGE fan of both of these; they're both great, and I respect people's opinions that would declare otherwise. In the reviews' section, I've been getting good constructive criticism like how it's too short or how it escalated too quickly, the plot that is. I thank you all for that, and the others that say it's pretty good. But to let you know, I sorta expect people to just get a good laugh off of this because I consider this crossover as a "though-that-counts" type of thing; though, it does depend on the individual's liking too. Also, the month I created this crossover was literally the exact month I was introduced to Undertale and started to absolutely love it; so I may have messed up on some parts because it really didn't feel like the character or something. I knew Steven Universe ever since its first episode came out, so a pretty long time. But yeah, I love both of these.**

 **I will be really amazed if you actually read through the whole thing. [I hope you didn't expect me to talk about a fraction of both of the fandoms above, though. Some are really nice people and/or individuals, but a lot of which of both fandoms can be absolutely rubbish.]^**

 **Oh, and Steven Universe is a show that has quality-with-quantity, respectfully in my opinion. I mean seriously, the Summer Adventures was amazing and it lasted almost always everyday for four weeks! Oh, and Undertale's a great game too.**

* * *

Steven Universe along with the other five Crystal Gems - Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli - were scouting around Beach City to look for any sort of Gem shards around to bubble. Little did they know a person named Frisk and its monster-companions would come to Beach City - and for what?

Garnet began explaining their plan. "Peridot and Lapis, you two will look for the Gem shards by the ocean. Amethyst and Pearl, you two will look around the city. Steven and I will take a walk looking for anything. Got that?"

"Yes, clod!" Peridot said with a goofy smile. The team soon split up.

Steven and Garnet were looking around the temple, talking to each other about Lapis Lazuli and Peridot. "It's nice to see them two get along with each other," Steven said.

"They're lucky," Garnet said. "Usually, Gems would clash with each other in hatred because both of them dislike each other. Peridot was forgiven overtime, and it's indeed good to see them get along."

As they were talking, they stumbled upon a large hole. Inside they could see monsters smiling at them; Garnet jumped down to see who they were while Steven followed. "Hello there," Sans spoke out. "These are my friends - pacifist Frisk, brother Papyrus, and others."

"Howdy!" Steven said. "Could you, um, fill the hole?"

"Sure," Frisk answered.

They then filled the large hole and the Undertale characters were glad to see the sun. They all became friends, and everything was cool.

The End.


	2. A Small Story

When all of them arrived at the surface, never had they realized their peaceful lives would be suspended or paused for a little bit. Meeting so many of unexpected people could mean a perilous adventure between the two - but in actuality, it was worth it.

* * *

"Howdy!" Steven said. "Could you, um, fill the hole?"

"Sure," Frisk answered.

As Frisk was about to tell its friends that had stood with it for so long to fill the hole as Steven Universe wanted, an unexpected call of disapproval had occurred from one of them. "NO!" Papyrus answered. "HOW DO WE EVEN KNOW YOU'RE NOT SOME ENEMIES?"

"Remember, Pap," Sans stated, "not all humans are bad."

Papyrus gave Sans that usual attitude anytime Sans would make him feel angry. "SANS! BUT, BUT, HOW DO WE KNOW IF THEY ARE NOT BAD?"

Garnet waited for the others to arrive at the scene so they can be able to explain to them what goes on usually in the planet Earth - she noticed, with her Future Vision, that one of the possibilities and routes to take were arguments and a possible battle breaking out in the middle of Beach City. She then spoke out, "Humans are peaceful, but some can be pretty bad. Some of us are Gems, a kind of species that comes from Homeworld. It's nice to meet you, underground creatures."

"NYEH-HEH-HEH," Papyrus shouted. "I LIKE TO COLLECT GEMS."

"Not those kind of gems," Steven explained. "Gems, as in, another species from the planet Homeworld."

Asgore had tried attacking Garnet, but she resisted and plummeted him onto the ground. "As stated before, I've seen one of the possibilities to be something like this. Enough of this." Garnet soon helped pick Asgore back up, and wiped some of the dust off his back.

Papyrus soon shouted. "NYEH-HEH-HEH, YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ASGORE? IF YOU DO, ANYWAY, YOU WILL THEN FIGHT THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD... ME! NYEH-HEH-HEH"

* * *

Soon a flower had risen from the ground and had many wounds - it was injured, and it looked terrified. Frisk tried helping it rise, but it resisted. It then began to speak, "A terrible presence has risen. It... it... looks just like me. Ow, he hurt me so much." The flower then paused. "I feel... a presence. It's like someone's watching me... like someone's reading me. It's like it's reading all of us. It's expecting me to act as a character to a story an author had made."

"Wha?-"

"NYEH-HEH-HEH," Papyrus interrupted Steven. "LOOK WHAT I FOUND!"

The others had returned to give Garnet the information of everything being clear - they saw completely-unfamiliar people that had startled all of them. "Who - who are they?" Peridot had asked.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH - THESE ARE PROBABLY MORE GEMS." Papyrus said.

"NYEH-HEH-HEH," Peridot chuckled. "Someone else does it too!"

Everyone soon entered inside the temple and discussed about what both groups were. The Crystal Gems had said who they were, and what their purpose was in the planet. Then the others spoke of who they were and what they were doing. The two groups tried making sense of the other, and came to the conclusion of becoming allies to each other.

"UGH, SANS! STOP TAPPING ON MY SKULL!" Papyrus shouted. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS WELL AS BEING THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, ORDER YOU TO STOP THAT!"

Frisk and Sans both chuckled at what Papyrus said. They soon, along with everyone else, brought their attention to the injured Flowey. "Asriel, how did that happen?" Toriel asked. "What hurt you?"

Flowey soon looked up at Toriel and then everyone else. "A flower attacked me - one that looks exactly like me. It's like it was a clone. It's like it was from a different file and it came from a different timeline - like, the genocide version of me."

"The genocide version of you!" everyone gasped.

"A time when Chara didn't kill genocide-run Flowey," he explained. "Instead, Flowey killed Chara. Chara's soul was with Flowey, and Flowey wanted to kill everyone. He, she, it - whatever the thing is, did. Now it's here. In this timeline."

"What is he even talking about?" Steven wondered. "Save files, timelines, someone reading or watching us - it's like he thinks we're in some sort of... game, or something."

"You'll find out later or never," Flowey said.

* * *

"PEARL, CAN YOU PLEASE HELP ME BECOME THE HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD?!" Papyrus asked. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WOULD LIKE TO BE THE ROYAL GUARD OF ASGORE. NYEH-HEH-HEH!"

"Gee, calm down, Papy," Sans said.

"SANS! UGH, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, DO YOU?!" Papyrus responded.

"Yes, can you please calm down, being known as 'Papyrus?'" Pearl said.

"Garnet, Amethyst, Undyne and Asgore will all return soon - for now, it's just everyone else and the dog," Flowey said.

They had returned. Garnet, Amethyst, Undyne and Asgore returned to the Temple and were all feeling happy. "You did it," Flowey said.

"You've succeeded in removing the genocide-run version of me from this world. But the thing is, this story would be considered irrelevant or unsatisfying to the character. They were reading us to expect an 'epic fight' to go on. That part of the story should've been written. Now the unsatisfied individuals will either dislike it and give a bad review, or they will like it and consider it satisfying because I'm talking about them - I know it. I'm like the main character, but the thing is, it doesn't feel the same - I don't seem like the real, real Flowey. Is that right, reader?" Flowey said while looking at the fourth wall.

"Wha?-"

"Don't you imagine a screen filled with text that writes down every single thing I say and do?" Flowey interrupted Pearl. "The author, who created this entire adventure, wanted the whole main plot to be about me, and only me. He liked the crossover idea between two different things. He liked it, and he imagined in his head what amazing adventure would occur. He truly did. He felt a sense of nostalgia, just like he does with every other 'franchise' and other thing he likes and has a sense of nostalgia in. He knows his readers will imagine something amazing, and the real thing would be that he wanted their imagination to flow. He knew they could come up with something better, and he wanted me to say it. Anyone else could've said it, because they're also being given their lines as if it was acting while knowing, but we all wanted to try to satisfy the reader."

* * *

They then filled the large hole and the Undertale characters were glad to see the sun. They all became friends, and everything was cool.

The End.

* * *

 _Asriel/Flowey: Hello there, reader. Everything, once again, is peaceful but there is yet to be another trouble to arise. It's going great - we're having fun, and we are ready for anything to occur. But there is still one threat that remains - it could be you. It could be anyone. People keep erasing or deleting us and then recreate us for a new adventure. We know it's happening, and we're not liking it. You've probably heard this already, but we see lots of people with their DETERMINATION in choosing what our task is and whether we're good, or evil. A new story. A new game. That's what's happening, and we need your DETERMINATION to end this. Let Undertale live their lives. But, if you do create a new story and you do ever use us again, please remove my memory and knowledge about all of this._

 _You either don't find it satisfying but you may like it, you may find it satisfying, or you find it simply awful. You will comment about it, and you will find that this is just a story. Live your life, and let us live our lives. You'll keep saying something about the "fourth wall" being broken by me - but does it really matter anymore? Your boredom, your fascination, your DETERMINATION, they're all... a part of you. Goodbye, and tell another Flowey or Asriel "Hi" that's from a different story and environment._


End file.
